The invention relates in particular to the industry of oil exploration by the seismic method, but can be applied to any field implementing a seismic data acquisition network in a marine environment. In the field of the invention, the geophysical data acquisition operations implemented on site conventionally use networks of sensors (designated by the term “hydrophone” for data acquisition in a marine environment). To collect geophysical data in a marine environment, one or more submerged seismic sources are activated to propagate omnidirectional seismic wave trains.
Currently, the sources implemented to perform marine seismic studies are air guns. These air guns are arranged in arrays and are towed behind the research vessel. An array includes a float; a control case, called an umbilical, integrating in particular a pneumatic duct to supply the air guns, a line for transmitting a gun synchronisation signal, etc.; and a series of air guns. The air guns have an acoustic “signature.” In some cases, it is necessary to increase the acoustic power of the source. To do this, a solution consists of producing units formed by two or even three air guns, parallel or in line.
Improved containers and techniques for transporting such arrays are needed.